


What about us?

by Bibislut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibislut/pseuds/Bibislut
Summary: So I found a list of prompts on tumblr, and the asked my boyfriend to give me three random numbers. Using the correlating prompts, I wrote this lovely drabble.As Harry and Draco's six month anniversary fast approaches, Draco still hasn't told his mother about the relationship.Here are the three prompts I used:“Aw, you’re so cute.”“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.”“What about us?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	What about us?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You can also find me as bibislut on tumblr here: [Bibislut](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bibislut)

Harry let out a loud groan as he stretched his arms above his head, his eyes screwed shut as he shook off the sleep from his muscles. Draco watched him from the corner of his eye, his gaze drawn to the sliver of dark skin that peaked out from under Harry’s t-shirt as he stretched. As Harry dropped his arms and opened his eyes, Draco turned away - not wanting to be teased by his boyfriend for being caught staring.

He sat on the floor of the common room, his back resting against the edge of the sofa. There was a navy blue blanket draped over his crossed legs, and piles of notes around him; the organised chaos of NEWT studying. Harry came over and leant down to ruffle Draco’s hair. The silver-haired boy looked up at him with a pout and pushed his gold-rimmed reading glasses up his nose.

“Aw, you’re so cute, baby.” Harry pinched his cheeks and Draco swatted him away in mock-annoyance. 

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.” He winked up at him. Potter took a few steps back and held up his hands like he was taking a picture.

“There. I’ll keep it forever.”

Draco wanted to roll his eyes at him, but couldn’t stop the blush in his cheeks and the butterflies in his stomach. He patted the space beside him and the darker boy sat down, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder. They had the common room to themselves, with the rest of the eighth years either in DADA class or the library studying for NEWTs. Harry didn’t have to attend the class, with assurances from McGonagall that he would receive the qualification in full without the need for exams. Draco had opted out of DADA, focusing instead on potions, herbology and alchemy.

Draco ran his hand through Harry’s mop of curls, humming happily to himself. “Are you excited for tomorrow?” He felt his boyfriend’s head shake as he laughed.

“How can I be excited when you won’t tell me what we’re doing?”

“So you’re not excited?”

Harry sat up to look at him, reaching forward to pull on a piece of Draco’s hair. “Of course I’m excited, it’s our six month anniversary.”

Draco grinned and pulled him into a sweet, tender kiss. They broke apart after a moment, resting their foreheads together. “You taste like chocolate.” Draco giggled.

Harry pulled the packet out of his pocket. “I’ll give you some if you tell me where we’re going tomorrow.”

“It’s a surprise, you twat.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at him and Draco laughed again. 

“-just through here.” 

The two boys whipped their heads round at the sound of the Headmistress’ voice and watched as she appeared through the portrait-hole. A flash of pale skin and white hair peaked out from behind her and Draco was up in an instant, scrambling to his feet and straightening his clothes. 

McGonagall smiled at the two boys in front of her as Narcissa Malfoy peered around the eighth year common room. Her eyes lingered on where Harry sat on the floor, surrounded by papers and still holding a bar of chocolate, and a muscle in her jaw twitched. She turned back to look at Draco and smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek.

“Hello, sweetheart.” 

Harry watched as Draco folded his hands behind his back and smiled back, though it looked strained.

“Hello, Mother. What brings you to Hogwarts?”

“Headmistress McGonagall has been kind enough to show me how the reparations are doing, and I asked to look at the new living quarters - as your letters have been so brief recently.” Narcissa’s tone was formal, but held a tinge of disappointment that had Draco bowing his head.

“My apologies, Mother. I have been rather busy.” Draco’s voice was tight and Harry couldn’t tell if he was on the verge of tears or shouting.

“With your studies, yes, I know.” She cleared her throat. “How are you keeping otherwise?”

Draco shuffled his feet and from his viewpoint Harry could see his knuckles whiten as he clasped his hands tightly. “I’m well. I’ve made some new friends, and Pansy keeps me on my toes as she always has.”

Narcissa gave a small smile at that. “Right, well, I’ll let you continue with your day.” She kissed Draco on the cheek again. “Remember to write to me.”

“Yes, Mother.”

McGonagall nodded goodbye and the two women swept out of the portrait. Draco sighed loudly and flung himself onto the sofa, rubbing his eyes.

“What about us?” Harry’s voice seemed rather jarring in the gentle quiet of the room.

“What do you mean?” Draco didn’t open his eyes.

“I’ve made some new friends - that’s what you said. What about us? Why didn’t you mention that we were six months deep into a relationship?” Harry couldn’t keep the hurt from his voice, and he could slowly feel the anger creeping in as well.

Draco sat up and stared incredulously at Harry. “I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

Potter huffed, crossing his arms. He couldn’t look Malfoy in the eye, couldn’t hide how he felt to be forgotten, no, hidden, purposely missed out of his boyfriend’s life. 

“Don’t pout like that. It’s my mother-” Draco started, but was cut off by Harry holding up his hand and standing up.

“Exactly, it’s your mother, Draco. I thought I at least meant enough to you for you to tell her about me, about us.” 

Before Draco could say anything, Harry stormed out of the room, through the portrait hole.

Draco growled in frustration, wanting to punch something. Fuck this, he thought, following after Harry, stupid bastard.

As he left the portrait, Draco saw Harry turning the corner up ahead. The eighth year common room was located on the third floor, above the DADA classroom and library. There weren’t many students in this part of the castle, usually only eighth years or the occasional Ravenclaw wanting to speak to the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw. 

Draco rushed on, not wanting to lose sight of the moody Gryffindor. He caught Harry by the arm and he whipped around, unshed tears in his eyes. He pushed the Slytherin away, but Draco refused to let go, instead using the energy from the shove to pull the two together.

“Get off me!”

“No, Potter. Not until you let me explain.” Draco’s voice was surprisingly calm.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses! Let me go!” Harry grabbed draco’s wrist and squeezed hard, until the other boy let go with a yelp of pain. He spun on his heel and stormed off, but Draco wasn’t having any of it. He marched up to him and pushed him back until his back hit the wall. The taller boy pressed his body against the shorter’s, his arms pinning him down on either side of his head.

“You are going to listen to me, Harry, because I swear to Merlin I have not been planning tomorrow for weeks just for your Gryffindor pride to ruin it.” Draco looked down at Harry and took a calming breath when he realised he wasn’t looking back at him. “Baby, look at me.” Draco tilted Harry’s chin up, until green eyes shone into his grey ones.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, baby. But even you can’t be so dim as to not see how tense it is between me and my mother.”

Harry snorted. “Great apology, I’m sure the insults will help get me back.”

“Don’t say that as if I’ve already lost you.” Merlin’s tits, Draco was NOT going to start crying.

“You haven’t, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” Harry could feel his resolve melting already at the sight of Draco’s trembling mouth.

The pale boy took a steadying breath. “I know I shouldn’t care what she thinks, because you make me happy, but I do.” Deep breath. “It’s not that I’m ashamed of you, Harry. I’m just scared. She doesn’t know that I’m gay. I’m a Malfoy, I have to carry on my family line.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, resting his head under his chin. “I’m sorry for getting mad.”

Draco sniffled into Harry’s curls. “I’m sorry for making you feel unwanted.” He leant back to kiss Harry’s forehead. “I do want you.”

“Be careful, Mr Malfoy, someone might overhear and find out you have a heart.” Harry teased.

——–

“I’m telling you, ‘Mione, if they’re having sex on my bed, you might have to stop me from killing them.” Ron took his arm from around his girlfriend’s shoulders to make a strangling motion. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

“Why would they have sex on your bed? They have their own beds that are perfectly fine for such things.”

Ron held his hands up in a helpless gesture. “You’ve seen how they look at each other! I feel like they’d fuck on Snape’s old desk if the mood took them!”

Hermione giggled at the picture that her boyfriend’s wild gestures created. They turned the corner to find the subjects of their conversation pressed against the wall to their left, lips crashing together as their hands crept under each other’s robes.

“My eyes!” Ron squealed, immediately covering his face with his hands. “My eyes!” He screamed again. 

Hermione laughed again. “Looks like you don’t have to worry about your bed, Ron.”


End file.
